


Adventures in Babysitting - Dofty Style

by Charlie733



Category: Holby City
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie733/pseuds/Charlie733
Summary: As I was so disappointed in the way Dofty's story was playing out - Vegas and Isaac - I decided to ignore all that rot and write about happier things. But as it turns out my thoughts weren't that far from current events - Baby Vegas. Who knows - the topic of children may come up again for Dom and Lofty. They will definitely need the counseling then. Enjoy.





	Adventures in Babysitting - Dofty Style

Who knew when Robyn called in panic mode about her childcare arrangements falling through that Lofty and Dom would get to experience parenthood for a day and that the experience would lead to a discussion about their future as parents.

Dom and Lofty were having a morning lie-in as they both had the day off and, being newly-weds, they were enjoying the time in bed. That was all about to change when Lofty’s phone rang. Both groaning and grinning at each other, Lofty reached to answer. Dom took the opportunity to run his fingers down Lofty’s chest and admire his husband’s body. 

“Hey Robyn.” 

“Oh thank god you’re up. I need a really big favour. You and Dom are off today right?” Something in her voice made Lofty bat Dom’s hand away and sit up.

“What’s wrong? Are you OK? Is Charlotte OK?” He was starting to panic also.

“Yes, yes, we’re both OK but my childminder has just called in sick and I need someone to mind Charlotte for the day while I work my shift. Can you two do it? Please, please?” She sounded so desperate.

“Of course we’ll help out. Give us half an hour and we’ll be there.” Lofty just wanted to make it better for her and didn’t even think what minding Charlotte for the day entailed. He could hear her calm down.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. See you soon.” She hung up.

Lofty was still looking at his phone when Dom sat up beside him. “What did Robyn want?”

It was starting to sink in what he had just agreed to do – for the both of them. “Her childminder called in sick today and she has a shift at the hospital. She asked if we could take care of Charlotte for the day. I said we would be glad to do it before I could think of what that means.” He turned his head slowly to gauge Dom’s reaction. Although Lofty had babysat for Robyn before, it was usually after Charlotte had gone to sleep and Robyn returned before she woke up. He’s never actually been alone with her while she was awake and being a baby.

“No worries. It’ll be fun.” Dom said cheerily. Lofty wasn’t so sure. 

They arrived at Robyn’s to find her racing around like a mad woman – trying to make sure they had everything they would need for the day – nappies, bottles, clean clothes, a timetable of feedings, naps and playtime. Dom assured her that everything would be fine. She showed them the emergency numbers on the fridge and made them promise to call her if anything happened. She gave Charlotte a kiss, Lofty and Dom a hug and ran out.

Charlotte chose that time to start crying. Lofty and Dom looked at each other – Lofty with a terrified “now what?” expression, Dom with a smirk. He went over to her and smiled. “Now what is that? What could you possibly have to cry about?” Dom cooed and picked Charlotte up. He started gently bobbing up and down pacing the room back and forth. She stopped crying and looked at him curiously. Within a minute of holding her, he figured out what the problem was – nappy change. 

“She needs her nappy changed. Do you want to do it?” He looks at Lofty and can see that he is shaking his head no. He chuckled – his husband was so cute when he didn’t want to do something because it scared him. “Oh come on. It’s really easy. Why don’t you go get it set-up and I’ll bring her over.” Now Lofty was looking at him like he had three heads and was speaking a foreign language. “Over there at the changing table.” Dom was pointing to the table in the corner. “You mean to tell me in all the years that you have been a nurse you have never had to change a nappy?”

“That’s right. Never. Someone else always was more eager to do it than I was so I let them.” Lofty was standing by the changing table looking at all the stuff that was there. It all looked foreign to him – wipes, powder, creams, nappies.

“Well, now’s a good time to learn. I’m sure Charlotte won’t mind if you practice on her, would you my little princess?” She seemed to have warmed up to Dom’s cooing and smiling – giggling and patting his cheek with her tiny hand. He brings her over to the changing table and surveys the supplies neatly lined up on the shelf above. “What?? Me do it? No way, no!” Lofty started to back away. With his spare hand, Dom grabbed Lofty by the arm and tugged him close.

“Calm down. I’ll walk you through the whole thing. You’ll be an expert by the end of the day.” Lofty wasn’t so sure. What if he hurt her? What if he didn’t get it right? It was all too much pressure.

Dom placed her on the changing table and moved off to the side. “Step one – remove her bottoms.” Thank god that Robyn had thought to put her in a top and pants outfit – a onesie would have been another story – Dom thought as he watched Lofty slowly slide the pants down. 

Lofty took a deep breath and started to pull down her pants. “Hey Charlotte. I’m hope you don’t mind but I’m going to change your nappy.” At the soft tone of Lofty’s voice, she stared at him with a smile. He took that as a good sign. Maybe she even understood what he was saying. 

Charlotte started kicking her legs and Lofty stopped. “I don’t think she likes what I’m doing.”

“Looks like she is trying to help you. Don’t worry, she won’t break. Keep going.” Dom was keeping an eye on Charlotte as she kicked off her pants to make sure she didn’t roll off the table. Lofty grabbed the pants as they went flying off the table. 

“Now what?” he asked.

“Now you unfasten the nappy tabs and remove the dirty nappy.” 

Lofty looked at Charlotte and then the nappy. The tabs had little tips that made it easy to open them. What he wasn’t prepared for was the “mess” that Charlotte had done. He started to gag at the smell.

“Breathe through your mouth.” Dom offered in encouragement. He was trying not to laugh at Lofty’s reaction. “Now grab both her ankles with one hand and lift her backside. Then with your other hand slide the nappy out from under her.” Following the instructions, Lofty had the dirty diaper in one hand and Charlotte’s legs in the other – not sure what to do with either.

“OK now let her legs down gently and wrap the nappy up and put it in the waste bin.” Charlotte chose that moment to let out a howl. “Don’t worry baby girl. We’ll have you clean and dress in no time.” Lofty looking at Dom with a nervous face. Dom just patted him on the arm and handed him a couple of baby wipes.

“Now just wipe her bum and front and put a clean one on.” 

Lofty looked apologetically at Charlotte who was staring up at him with wide eyes as if she knew he hadn’t a clue what he was doing. “Sorry Charlotte but I need to clean your bum. Hope you don’t mind.” Dom let out a chuckle.

“Of course she doesn’t mind. It’s better than sitting in a dirty nappy, isn’t it princess?” She started smiling at Dom. He had found one of her stuffed animals and was waving it at her just out of her reach. She was wriggling around trying to grab it from him. 

“Dom, stop it, she’s not letting me get the new nappy on.” Lofty was struggling to keep her still. Then he just decided to give up and work with Charlotte who was trying to stand to get the plushie that Dom was wiggling in the air just out of her reach. He threaded the clean nappy through her legs and with one hand held her and the other hand undid the tab and secured it back to front. Then he switched hands and fastened the other side. Charlotte stopped fidgeting for a second as if to see if it would fall away but when she started moving again it stayed in place. She gave Lofty a big smile as if to say “Thanks and you know what you’re doing.”

Dom gave her the toy and inspected Lofty’s work. The smile on his face said it all. “And you were worried you couldn’t do it. You did it perfectly with one hand at that. You’re a natural.”

Lofty smile back, really impressed with himself. Maybe this parenting thing wasn’t that hard after all. They all sat down on the floor and played with each other for the next hour or so until Charlotte’s eyes started to droop shut.

“I guess it’s time for a nap” Dom said. “Why don’t you put her down while I make us some lunch.”

Feeling a little more confident in his “Uncle Lofty” skills, he gathered her up and went to her room. He put her in her crib and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. She started to wail. “Shhhh, shhhh little girl” he tried to calm her. She didn’t stop until he picked her up and started to pace back and forth. He saw the rocking chair in the corner and decided to sit and rock – maybe that’ll work. She quieted down but was not looking sleepy in the slightest. Lofty thought back to when he was little. One of the earliest memories he had was his mother rocking him to sleep and singing a lullaby. He started to softly sing the same lullaby to Charlotte while gently rocking. She seemed mesmerized by his beautiful voice and slowly her eyes started to close. Once he was sure she was sleeping he gently tucked her in her crib and watched her sleep for a few more minutes. He turned to leave the room when he saw Dom smiling at him.

“What?” Lofty asked as he couldn’t quite make out the expression on Dom’s face. Dom didn’t explain just stepped up to Lofty and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Dom grabbed Lofty’s hand and led him down the hallway to the dining room where he had their lunch waiting. Just before Lofty sat down, Dom embraced his in a full-body hug. “I love you so much” was all he said. Lofty just accepted it but was a little confused on what had brought on this declaration but he wasn’t complaining.

They sat in a comfortable silence eating their lunch. Lofty thinking about all that he had done that morning, all the new experiences and it occurred to him that even though he was unsure of his child-care abilities, Charlotte seemed to be okay. Maybe he could do this parent-thing after all. One thing he knew for sure he could only do it with Dom by his side. He looked across the table at Dom with a loving look. 

Dom didn’t notice a first as he too was thinking about the events of the morning. He was so proud of Lofty and how he handled everything. He was actually daydreaming of them and their child and couldn’t help the smile that had formed on his face. He looked at Lofty and finally noticed that goofy smile on his face. 

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe we should talk about the whole family thing again.”

Dom’s face transformed into the most beautiful smile that lit up his eyes. He sprang out of his chair and landed in Lofty’s lap wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. When they came up for air, Dom readily agreed “How about we get through today first and then we can talk about it.”

Lofty nodded in agreement and went in for another kiss. Seems he can’t get enough of his husband these days. One of his most favourite activities is kissing Dom and cuddling with him.

Just as they were getting more serious in the kiss, Charlotte decided her nap was over. They both looked at each other with loving smiles, knowing that they would pick up where they left off when they got home. Dom removed himself from Lofty’s lap reluctantly and went to tend to Charlotte. Lofty started to clear the lunch dishes.

Dom found Charlotte standing and bouncing up and down in her crib. She smiled at Dom as he cooed at her. “Did you have a good nap, my love?” She babbled her response which Dom took as “Yes. Now what have you two got planned for the afternoon?”

He picked her up and decided she needed another nappy change. He carried her to the change table and changed her. He also decided that she needed a wardrobe change for her next adventure – a walk to the park to feed the duckies. He found a lovely light green top and pants and matching frilly socks. She seemed to agree with his choices smiling and giggling as he dressed her.

By the time he and Charlotte made their way back to the living area, Lofty had cleaned the lunch dishes and was wiping his hands with the towel which he then swung over his shoulder. The sight made Dom weak in the knees and made his heart skip a beat. How can he still react that way to Lofty – he thought he would probably always react that way and that was really OK with him.

When Lofty lifted his eyebrow at the two of them, Dom explained “Charlotte and I decided that you’re going to take us for a walk in the park and feed the duckies.”

“That sounds like a plan. OK, let's get the pram sorted then.” That was one thing that Lofty knew how to do. Within five minutes they were walking along the footpath to the park. Dom really liked how he felt when passers by smiled at them -- a little family. He was proud to be walking with his husband and a baby -- didn’t matter that she wasn’t theirs. It made him sure that a family with Lofty would be incredible and was looking forward to their talk later.

They reached the benches by the pond with the ducks. Lofty had packed some bread ends and set about shredding them. He unbuckled Charlotte from the pram and carried her over to the edge of the pond. He crouched down and put her on her feet holding her between his knees. A couple of ducks walked up to them looking for handouts. Charlotte wasn’t sure about the noise they were making but reached out her hand to pet one of them. It stood still for her and she started clapping her hands. Lofty scattered some of the bread crumbs in front of them and the ducks started to gobble them up. She seemed to enjoy watching them eating. She turned to Lofty and put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips. He just hugged her tighter.

Dom was watching from the bench and his heart melted when Charlotte kissed Lofty and the look on Lofty’s face. He looked back at Dom beaming. This adventure in babysitting was turning out to be just what they needed. He was sure that Lofty was rethinking all his reservations about starting a family.

Just as he was daydreaming about their children with dark curly hair and baby blue eyes, there was a clap of thunder and huge raindrops pelting down. Lofty grabbed Charlotte and quickly got her in the pram and they started sprinting towards the apartment. Luckily they made it in before they got too wet. While Lofty released Charlotte from the pram, Dom retrieve some towels from the bathroom and they set about drying off Charlotte and themselves. 

They settled themselves in front of the TV and put in one of Charlotte’s movies. They settled on the sofa with Charlotte in Dom’s lap. Lofty got up to get them all a drink -- a tea for them and some fruit juice in a sippy cup for Charlotte. She grabbed it with both hands and gulped half of it down. Then she snuggled into Dom and watched the movie. 

That’s how Robyn found them when she arrived home -- all three of them sound asleep on the sofa. She stopped to smile. Uncles Dom and Lofty were adorable snuggled into each other and sharing Charlotte who had laid out between them. She figured she let them be for a minute while she changed out of her work clothes. 

Lofty was beginning to stir when she returned. He gave her a sheepish smile when he realized they had fallen asleep. “Hi” was all he said.

“Hi yourself. So how was it?” Robyn asked because she was curious.

“Great! I wasn’t sure at first becauseI have never watched her when she was awake but Dom was there and he helped.”

“So did this change your mind about having a family of your own?”

He looked over at Dom still asleep with Charlotte tucked into his side and his heart melted. “I think I’m ready to start talking about it. Today showed me that as long as I have Dom beside me, we can do anything - child rearing included.”

Dom chose that moment to open his eyes. Lofty wondered if he had heard his admission. If he did, he didn’t say anything. He just started to sit up straighter and gathered Charlotte to hand her over to her mom.

“Hey Robyn. How was your day?”

“Oh you know the usual. How was yours?”

“Fantastic. Charlotte was as good as gold. She taught Uncle Lofty how to change a nappy, got serenaded to sleep by his lovely voice and even got to play with the duckies.”

Robyn was smiling “So I can add you two to my list of approved babysitters?”

Lofty and Dom looked at each other and answered simultaneously “Of course!” Robyn couldn’t smile wide enough.

They gathered their coats, kissed and hugged Robyn and Charlotte a couple of times over and made their way home. They were both quiet on the cab ride, holding hands and thinking about how the day had affected their views on raising a family.

When they got home, Lofty grabbed Dom and kissed him passionately. Dom was a little unsteady when Lofty pulled away. “Not that I am complaining because that was amazing but what was that for?”

“I love you so much” Lofty whispered against Dom’s lips.

“I love you too. So are you ready to talk about today?” 

“Yes. Let’s get changed into our jammies and get comfy on the sofa and talk.”

Dom was liking where this was going. He followed Lofty to their bedroom and watched as Lofty changed. He would never get tired of looking at Lofty’s lean body. He doubted that he ever would. He just wanted to kiss every bit of that smooth skin and would always be up for whatever the kissing lead to. Lofty noticed that Dom hadn’t removed any of his clothes but he knew what that look meant. He thought if Dom wasn’t going to remove his clothes he would have to help him. 

Lofty moved in front of Dom without breaking eye contact. He brushed his nose up against Dom’s but didn’t kiss him. He trailed his nose down Dom’s jaw and neck. He slowly lifted his t-shirt up and over his head and dragged his nails down Dom’s chest. That earned him a moan from Dom. Dom tried to kiss him but Lofty purposely avoided his lips. He dropped to his knees and started to undo Dom’s belt and zipper. Dom had to steady himself before he collapsed in anticipation. Lofty pushed his pants and boxers to the floor and then to Dom’s surprise, he stood and tossed Dom’s PJs at him.

“No time for that now. Talk first.” He turned and left a surprised and disappointed Dom to get dressed. Dom had to shake his head in amusement. Life with Lofty was never boring he thought. He dressed quickly and made his way to the living room.

Lofty had made them both some tea and was lounging on the sofa waiting. Dom sat down facing him. “So did you enjoy today?” Dom asked.

“Yes, much more than I expected. I wasn’t sure at the beginning as I have never been responsible for a little life before. You were great though. I think Charlotte has a little crush on you.” Lofty gently caressed Dom’s cheek.

“She is a darling and obviously has great taste” he smirked. “But seriously, did it make you think about what it would be like if we had a child?” 

Lofty took a minute to get his thoughts in order. Dom wasn’t sure what his silence meant. He thought they had a great day and that Lofty would make a great parent but maybe Lofty still didn’t think so.

“Taking care of Charlotte was definitely an eye-opener to what being a parent entails. You have to be ready to make them the priority, making sure they have everything they need and are safe at all times. It’s very scary.” He took a breath and looked at Dom. “But I think we would be great parents. I know I said that I didn’t want children but today proved that even though there wouldn’t be a “mother” in the picture, we would be more than enough to give any child all the love and security they would ever need. So what do you say Mr. Copeland-Chiltern, do you want to have a child with me?”

Dom launched himself at Lofty and kissed every inch of his face. He pulled back and with the biggest smile “Yes, Mr. Copeland-Chiltern I would love to have a child with you.” They wrapped themselves around each other kissing and caressing and loving.

As they lay in bed that night, Lofty thought about how his views on having a family had changed and, he turned to look at his beautiful husband, he knew it was all down to him. As long as Dom was by his side, he felt he could do anything even if involved dirty nappies. He closed his eyes and started to dream about a wonderful future ahead.


End file.
